


All Tangled Up

by PokemonKatt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Hair Brushing, Kokichi not being a jerk for once, Love Confessions, M/M, caught during love, he confesses in a fricking bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Korekiyo struggles to brush his hair sometimes, so Gundham offers to help before class. This was his chance to confess the feelings he has had for the anthropologist.(Set in an alternate universe for the Danganronpa 3 anime, where all of the students from the games attend at the same time and everything is more normal.)
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	All Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Me: (does something non-Pokemon)  
> Everyone: IMPOSSIBLE!  
> (I've been dragged back into the Danganronpa fandom. Then again, I'm always slipping between a few fandoms.)

Korekiyo fiddled with the brush, forcefully pulling it through his heavily tangled hair. He winced in pain as it hurt to pull it so hard, but it was the only way to untangle it. He hated it being tangled up, but he always forgets to do it every day and refuses to tie it up unless fire is involved. He had gotten to Hope's Peak an hour early as he wanted to finish some homework he couldn't finish last night for his Ultimate project, which was brand new to the curriculum. The normal school core subjects, Maths, English and Science were three tests that count towards the Ultimate grade. These were in due to the students having quite lacklustre grades in these areas previously unless their talent is specifically for one of the three core subjects. The last part was based on the talent you had, so Korekiyo's was on anthropology. He had already finished what he had to do, it was just his hair he had to deal with now.

"Kiyo, need any help?" He heard a voice. Oh, he forgot Shuichi arrives early as well.

"Sure." He handed Shuichi the brush and he attempted to get through it. Korekiyo yelped in pain. It hurt even more now. Shuichi quickly gave up.

"Sorry pal, it's too matted. You might have to ask someone else or just keep trying." He sighed before walking away.

"Thanks for trying!" Korekiyo called out as Shuichi went out of view.

Jut walking inside the gates, Gundham and Sonia were chatting.

"So...I was thinking, maybe we can go on a date tonight?" Sonia asked. Gundham was distracted. Ever since meeting Korekiyo, his feelings for Sonia had basically been wiped away. "Gundham?"

"No thank you, princess. I...need to confess something to someone. It's been on my mind for ages. I have to get my work done...sorry." Gundham bluntly answered and ran into the academy. Sonia was confused, but headed inside.

Gundham quickly noticed Korekiyo struggling with his hair. Gundham began to blush at the sight of him. His yelps of pain snapped him out of his little trance as he ran over to help.

"Hey Kiyo, need some help with that?"

"Thanks for the offer, but Shuichi already attempted and failed horribly." Korekiyo answered. Gundham stood still for a sec, thinking. Then, he had an idea.

"I have a trick to loosen it up. Follow me." He grabbed the anthropologist's hand, making both of them flustered. He lead him to the men's bathroom on the first floor as the one on the ground floor was out of order. "It's easier to brush hair when it's wet."

"You want me to stick my hair in the sink?"

"Not exactly, just get it wet enough to brush through." The breeder got some water and splashed it onto Korekiyo's hair. When it was starting to drip, Gundham sat on the counter and brought Korekiyo over to him.

"Will this work?" He handed him the brush.

"Hopefully. Brace yourself, though. It still might hurt." Gundham warned and started to brush through Korekiyo's hair. It was still quite tough, but it went through a lot easier. The massive knot in the middle finally came undone at the cost of some of Korekiyo's hair falling out. Gundham decided this would be the best time to confess his feelings. "Listen, Kiyo...I've been thinking lately. I don't think Sonia is the right person for me. She might be a princess, but that's not enough. I need someone I can relate to. Someone who can help me understand human life to the full. That's when I met you. I've been feeling all flustered around you and I know that you're the person I really need in my life. I love you, Kiyo. If you don't like me back, I understand. I'm too peculiar compared to the others. I'm just not human enough for your liking..." Gundham finished up with Korekiyo's hair, which was now completely untangled, but still a bit damp. He got off the counter and was about to walk out, but Korekiyo grabbed his unbandaged hand.

"I was worried this would be one sided. I'm glad you feel the same way I do. I don't think you're too peculiar. We all have our own special quirks, but you're the most special out of anyone here. I love you too, Gundham. I'll never let you go." Korekiyo responded and took off his mask, stuffing it in his pocket, before embracing Gundham in a kiss. They quickly went behind the stalls out of the view of the door and made it even more passionate. Korekiyo tried to keep it discrete but Gundham was moaning quite loudly. The door opened and Kokichi walked in.

"Too much Panta's a bad idea. Note to self, drink less." He muttered. He heard the moaning and peeked round the stalls before spotting the duo. It took a few seconds for them to even realise they had been caught. All three of them froze. Kokichi just gave a confused look. "I won't tell anyone. I'm not lying with that. Class is in ten minutes, by the way." Kokichi notified the couple and went up to one of the urinals. The serious expression meant he was telling the truth. Gundham and Korekiyo just did what they had to do before all three walked out. Kokichi and Korekiyo walked together to their class whilst Gundham went to his.

Kokichi didn't end up telling anyone. It was Gundham who let it slip. Sonia accepted it and was actually much happier knowing he found someone he could truly relate to. Everyone else was completely fine with it, although some were confused by such a combo.


End file.
